Memories
by Eternal.Tranquility
Summary: "The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared." -Lois Lowry, The Giver


"Maybe you should just ask him about it?"

The thing was though I didn't know how to ask. I mean sure I'm Harry Potter, I'm the boy who lived, my parents died when I was a year old and I knew hardly nothing about them or my godfather, and I wanted to know. Actually I felt like I had some right to know. I mean they were my parents, they brought me into this world and were taken before I had a chance to know them. Sirius, my godfather was sent to prison for something he didn't do and I hadn't really had time to get to know him either. Oh and well almost the entire year Remus was working at Hogwarts there were other things to worry about so we never really talked either. But even with all of that, even knowing that I knew nothing about any of them and had this desire to know, I wasn't sure if I could just ask. And I certainly didn't know how to just ask.

It was hard enough for me still do accept that my parents were dead, that even though I tried to remember what their voices sounded like I couldn't really. Sometimes in dreams I could hear them and I'd know it was them, but other times like when I was just trying to think about them to cheer me up I couldn't. Things like that were hard enough for me, and I didn't even know them. I couldn't even imagine how Sirius or Remus would feel spending a day or more telling me real stories about them and the people they knew at Hogwarts who weren't around. Yet I did still wanna know.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I had all agreed that in our last week before we went back to school that we'd stay at 12 Grimmauld place and help Sirius clean the place up. Sure there was a lot going on with the order getting started again and school coming up. With Voldemort's return, even though people didn't believe me. And well thankfull I wasn't being expelled from school. I think Sirius just wanted us to clean so they could have an order meeting without us and maybe they thought it'd take our minds off everything. Which right now might be a good thing. But so far all it had done was make me and the other curious.

We'd found a box, it was stashed away kind of hidden, and filled with pictures and letters mostly. There was a journal that we hadn't looked in yet, and just seeing everything, seeing all the pictures and people we realized we didn't even know about made us want to know.

I wanted to know more about my parents, how they fell in love. I wanted to know about the blonde Sirius was with in almost every picture. Who she was, what she meant to him. I wanted to know about Remus and the girl he was in a few pictures. And as much as I wanted to know about Peter as well seeing as he was their friend, but that might've made me hate him more than I already did. I mean he did betray his friends, my parents, he helped get them killed and he was supposed to be their friend.

The point of all this was, I wanted to know, but I didn't know how ask.

Hermione thought it might be a good idea to just talk to him. She thought it might work if we all just approached them and told Sirius and Remus that we wanted them to tell us about my parents and them when they were younger. I wasn't so sure about it though. I mean the last thing I wanted to do really was ask them and re-open some wounds that were still healing, and would probably always be healing. I mean what if even now they just weren't ready and would never be ready. I didn't wanna upset Remus or Sirius but asking. Deep down though I knew I'd ask, because my curiosity would get the better of me.

And so I did finally ask. Finally, after looking through at least three boxes of pictures, journals, letters, and all the other stuff from when they were closer to our age Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and myself asked Sirius and Remus at the table before an order meeting if they'd tell us about everything.

The four of us were in for a ride of lifetime hearing these stories, and I actually don't think I could've been happier about that. I wanted to know everything, hear all about the Marauders and their adventures at Hogwarts.


End file.
